Shiklah (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | EditorialNames = Mrs. Deadpool | Affiliation = (leader) | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased); Amjad (brother, deceased); Baqir (brother, deceased); Wade Wilson (husband); Eleanor Camacho (step-daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Monster Metropolis, beneath Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 10'3" | Height2 = 5'8" (humanoid form) | Weight = 645 lbs. | Weight2 = 146 lbs. (humanoid form) | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Purple Facial Markings | Citizenship = Arabian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Succubus | Education = Monster royalty | Origin = Unearthed by Deadpool from a tomb in the Arabian Peninsula. Awakened after a fight with the Minotaur. | PlaceOfBirth = Arabian Peninsula | Creators = Gerry Duggan; Brian Posehn; Reilly Brown | First = Deadpool: The Gauntlet Infinite Comic Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Before the Time of Man Before humans came to be, Shiklah and her family ruled over the monster world. Vampires sought to overthrow them by starting a war that lasted over a century, which also saw the coming of man. After their family was overwhelmed and their kingdom had fallen, Shiklah's father was distraught over the seeming deaths of his sons, Amjad and Baqir, so he decided to seal her away in a sarcophagus until the war ran its course, or until she was to be wed. Awakened and The Modern Day Deadpool was hired by Dracula to bring Shiklah to him so he could marry her, in order to take over her old lands, and unite the monster world under his rule and end a long feud. After traveling to the Arabian Peninsula, Deadpool made a timely rescue of Shiklah's sarcophagus before a faction of teleporting monsters managed to destroy it. Deadpool then brought the coffin to Greece and got into a fight with the Minotaur, where the coffin shattered and Shiklah was awakened along with her pet dragon, Bug. Shiklah repaid Deadpool's services by attempting to absorb his life force by kissing him, but failed due to Deadpool's healing factor. Shiklah then followed Deadpool out of Greece by hopping a train to Paris, but they were intercepted by Blade who was trying to convince Deadpool that Shiklah was a monster, and Deadpool should give her up. They fought, and Shiklah, in her monster form, helped Deadpool to defeat Blade, since they had grown close. After Deadpool arranged transportation across the Atlantic by calling his friend Bob, the pair decided to see Paris and visited the Catacombs. After Shiklah saved Deadpool from being possessed by a Templar ghost, she admitted having feelings for him. Deadpool pushed away her advances due to his worry that things would turn disastrous just like all of his past relationships. After leaving the Catacombs, the pair was captured by Hydra, who wanted to exploit Shiklah's power. They soon escaped the frying pan into the fire, as the Hydra vessel was intercepted by A.I.M.. Shiklah proved herself by fighting and defeating the A.I.M. agents and a large robot, but was captured by M.O.D.O.K.. Deadpool then defeated M.O.D.O.K. and saved Shiklah from being abducted. Wedding of Deadpool Once Shiklah and Deadpool returned to New York City, they got married in a ceremony officiated by Nightcrawler. Shiklah also used a vast amount of her time in the present to catch up with the culture of the world, while still ruling over Monster Metropolis. All-New, All-Different Marvel Shiklah began treating Wade with more disdain the more time that they spent apart. While watching Deadpool on television, Shiklah revealed to two of her lovers, a werewolf (posssibly Werewolf by Night) and a gorgon, that Deadpool was one of her many husbands. In an alternate future where holes in the timeline appear at random, Shiklah has turned part of Monster Metropolis into a club, which she advertises in New York above. There, she feeds off the sexual energies of those who visit. She shows little concern when Wade shows up, having been missing for several decades. | Powers = * Succubus Physiology: As a succubus, Shiklah has a great deal of power at her disposal, and with this power usually comes boosted strength, speed, supernatural level of beauty and some magical abilities, especially dealing with illusions and mental manipulation. Physical changes include fangs, claws, pointed tail and wings. Though with her being the Queen of the succubus' she might possess even greater potential for those abilities. Displayed powers so far: **'Shape-shifting:' While traveling with Deadpool, she is attacked by Blade and as such, transforms into her 'true' form, a large demonic looking reptile with purple skin, four horns and a maw full of razor sharp teeth. Changing between forms is uncomfortable for her, and she deems her humanoid form as her weakest. **'Superhuman Strength:' When she transformed into her true form, she was easily able to beat down the vampire hunter known as Blade, pounding him into the ground within a few seconds, as well as about to deliver a killing blow. **'Superhuman Speed:' During the encounter with Blade, she closed the distance faster than he could react and proceeded to beat him soundly. **'Hellfire Manipulation:' Shiklah possesses the ability to generate, control, and project hellfire, also known as soulfire, at will. Hellfire is an emphyreal and supernatural flame that burns both physical and ethereal beings. **'Enslavement Beam:' During the fight with Blade, Deadpool managed to blow up a compartment of the train, only to have his head cleaved by Blade. Before the slice could be finished however he was blasted by a purple beam of energy, and fell under the thrall of Shiklah. **'Life-Force Absorption:' Being a succubus, Shiklah can absorb the life forces of those around her, whether through a kiss or through sexual intercourse. When she first awakens from her slumber, she kissed Deadpool, the power behind it making him fall unconscious for a moment. It didn't kill him because of his healing factor, but for normal mortals it would have been deadly. **'Supernatural Beauty:' Her succubus physiology grants Shiklah with an unparalleled level of beauty, her human form drawing attention from even a woman as she passed by on the streets. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Demons Category:Demonic Form Category:Death Touch Category:Wilson Family Category:Succubus Category:Magicians Category:Psychic Vampires